RWBY: Blood on his hands
by XvColdWindvX
Summary: It was Ruby's first day as a team leader at Beacon, she was so excited but it left her when she noticed a shady team known as team DARK stepped into her life. Contains O/C's. Rated M for later chapters. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I dont own anything but the O/C's_

Ruby awoke with a smile. She was finally doing what she loved sleeping. She felt as If nothing could disturb her, and then her alarm clock went off. She whipped it at the wall.

"Shut up" she yelled.

She got up slowly and stumbled into the bathroom, unknowing what she would find. As she entered she heard a girly squeal, as she rubbed her eyes she realized Weiss was standing in her underwear, fresh out of the shower, in her bra and panties.

"GET OUT" Weiss yelled, as she covered up her girly parts. Ruby ,not caring, walked to the mirror, pushing Weiss down in the process, and began to brush her teeth.

"Your just like my alarm clock" Ruby Groaned.

Ignoring Weiss's complaining she continued on with her morning activities. Upon completing them she was out the door heading for class when she was interrupted by a loud crowd screaming fight over and over again. Ruby knowing she would be late anyway, stayed to watch the fight. It was between two boys, Cardin and a boy she had not seen before. Velvet was laying on the ground next to the boy she did'nt know. She assumed that Cardin was bulling Velvet and the strange boy had stepped in. It looked like a normal fight except Cardin was the only one with his weapon drawn, the other kid was simply dodging all of Cardin's attacks with ease. The strange kid even had his hands in his pockets. This went on for a few moments until Cardin was out of breath and the strange boy simply threw one punch to Cardin's gut landing a direct hit. Cardin exhaled and fell to the ground knocked out. The strange boy helped up Velvet brushed her off and started to walk when Goodwitch stopped him. She demanded the boy come with her and he did with ease.

"Woah" Ruby mumbled under her breath and she was off to class.

_So I hope you guys like, this is my first story. Remember to R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the short first chapter I had a time limit but here's the second one.\_

Ruby sat in the lunch room eating with her friends. She was very beat after a long class session and was blocking out Weiss's complaining, when something appeared out of the corner of her eye. It was the strange boy from earlier. He was sitting at a table alone looking down. He had black hair,was wearing a black shirt jeans aand sneakers. He looked like an average boy. She watched him as Velvet went over and thanked him. It looked like he didnt respond to her. She was pulled back into her table by Yang who was saying,

"Hello, earth to Ruby."

She snapped back to reality and decided to go see what was up with this boy and said to her friends "Ill be right back.". Then she strolled off to his table, sat down and introduced herself to him.

"Hi Im, Ruby from team RWBY" she began, "You look all alone so Id though Id come and say hi."

No responce from the boy he simply sat there and looked down.

"I think what you did for Velvet was nice." Ruby said trying to keep the conversation going.

The boy did not respond he simply grunted when she finished speaking. Ruby hadnt noticed it until now but the boy's eyes were closed. She spoke again,

"Hello, you know its rude to ignore a person." she said as she gazed at him.

She was about to speak again but her sister and Weiss had came over to check on her. "Oh great" she though as the two had the tendancy to mess things up.

"Hey Ruby whatcha doin, ooooh whos this?" Yang spouted.

Weiss upon seeing him introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee you may have heard of my dad he's the owner of a big corperation." She rambled on.

The boy didn't respond to either of them but simply exhailed and grunted. This sent Weiss on an anger spree. She yelled,

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM YOU PEASENT!"

"Weiss please calm down." Ruby softly said.

"NO, I WILL NOT BE IGNORED AT LEAST HAVE THE RESPECT TO LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" She screamed.

Now it seemed as If the whole school was watching hoping for another fight. The boy this time stood up in a quick manner turned his head tword Weiss and opened his eyes. His eyes were a glisening Sapphire colour. His stare was cold as he looked into the soul of Weiss with those unhuman-like sent a chill up her spine. A group of students had formed aroung them to stop anyone from interrupting. Unlucky for them this was not enough to stop Blake who pushed her way through and turned the boy around asking Weiss,

"Is he giving you trouble?"

Before she could respond the boy spoke.

"interesting" he said, eyeing down Blake.

"Do they know?" He asked jesting his head at the group of three girls standing behind him.

Blake stood there in shock, "How did he figure me out?" She thought.

Whilst lake was stunned the boy walked through the crowd and started for him dorm when Ruby ran up and turned him around. Before the could speak he put his finger over her lips and took a pair of headphones out of his ears. As soon as they were out Ruby could hear blasting music. He spoke

"If you value your and your friends life you will stay away from me." He said.

This made Ruby mad.

"Is that a threat?" She growled. Readying her weapon.

"No" he responded softly, "it is a warning, I dont anyone else to get hurt because of what I am." Then the boy walked off.

_So what do you guys think a little suspence for ya sorry if the chapters are a little short im new to this please feel free to Rate and Reveiw._


End file.
